For architectures of conventional underwater pumping stations, it was for a long time customary to use pumps that are not very powerful (<1 MW) and that have a relatively low pressure differential (i.e. low ΔP, <50 bar). With the advances in technical progress, more powerful pumps must be used (about 2.5 MW), for example in so called recent “Offshore deep-sea drilling” projects such as the Pazflor project and the GirRI project. These pumps can be suitable for generating a pressure differential ΔP of about 130 bar.
These new pumps can in particular be:                High Boost MPP pumps (for “multiphase pump”);        hybrid pumps.        
Although the power of these pumps was increased, the pumping devices that accompany these pumps have not changed (i.e. pumping stations outside the pumps).
However, such devices are not free of defects.
Indeed, although these pumping devices satisfied the characteristics of low-power pumps, the operating constraints of high-power pumps impose improving these devices.
This invention improves the situation.